2 Hurting Hearts
by ObSeSsEdWiThSvU
Summary: Olivia meets a victim that she can really relate to. REALLY BAD AT SUMMARYS BUT PLEASE READ!R&R p.s this is my first fan fiction so please be nice :D. maybe OE in later chapters. Rated M just to be safe. CHAPTER 4 NOW UP
1. Reporting A Rape

**Summary: ****Olivia meets a victim that she relates alot to. Its my first fan fiction so please be nice. :-D****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order Svu, but I own Whitney.**

**2 Hurting Hearts**

**Chapter 1 **

Olivia and Elliot sat at their desks when a young girl who looked to be about 14 or 15 came stumbleling into the precent. She was crying hard, she had mascara running down her face and she looked to be pretty beaten up. As soon as Olivia saw her she jumped up and ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked her.

"No i was r-r-raped" the young girl repiled.

"Ok lets go into an interragation room so i can take yur statement"

"Ok". Once they were in the room Olivia started the questioning.

"Ok what is your name?"

"Whitney Smith".

"Ok um.. do you know who raped you?"

"yes...it was my..s-s-step dad"

"Ok has he ever touched you before?"

"Yes hes been touching me since I was around 5 years Old" Olivia felt sorry for Whitney and she could sense something else was wrong in her life.

"Ok can you please tell me what happened start from the beginning?"

"Ok well...when I was around 2 years old when my mom was married to my real dad. My mom, Lucille, was cheating on him with my step-dad, Michael. And he wanted my mom to leave my dad so they could get married. But my mom wouldn't leave my dad." Whitney paused and let a few tears drip down her face, which smeared her mascara and eyeliner even more.

"It's ok honey, just take your time" Whitney nodded.

"Wh-when Michael and my mom went to the house to kill my dad I was there with him. Michael then started to attack my dad, and I jumped up and ran over and started crying for Michael to stop, but...he hit me and I flew backwards into the wall. Michael told his friend who was helping them, to hold a kn-nife to my th-hoat, and if I moved to sl-lice it, and the whole time my mom just stood there and la-laughed." Whitney paused again and put her head in her hands and started crying again even harder this time. "It's all my fault! I should've stopped him!"

"Whitney look at me" Whitney didn't look up.

"Please Whitney" Whitney looked up, and Olivia noticed that her skin was red and tear stained. "Listen it's not your fault, you were only 2, there was nthing you could've done"

"ok" "When we went to trial there was no good evidence that they killed him, and I was the only eye whitnis, and I was only 2, the jury didn't think that I would tell the truth"

"Every night after that Michael came into my room and to-touched me."

By now Olivia was about ready to cry. "Ok um...can you tell me about your rape or do you want to take a brake?"

"No ill continue:

"Ok, whenever your ready"

"Well I came home from school and walked through the front door and my mom and Michael were there with their friends drinking and doing drugs...as usual. My mom started yelling at me and she hit me. Michael then grabbed my arm and pulled me into my bedroom, an-and took off my clothes and ra-raped me he beat me up while he was doing it." Again Whitney put her head in her ands and cryed.

As Whitney was saying this Olivia had a flash back from when she was younger and walked in on her mom and her friends drinking. She remembered how hard her mther had hit her.

"You know Whitney your not the only one with an abusive and alcoholic mother"

Whitney looked up at her "Wh-what?"

Olivia took a deep breathe "my mother was also abusive and a alcholic mother, she would hit me and I would have to clean up after her." By now Olivia to had tears in her eyes. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, im hear, ill always listen, night or day." Olivia handed Whitney her card with her cell number and house number on it.

"Thanks"

"Come on now do you want to go to the hospital now?"

"Ya"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**Sorry it was so short but it was my first fan fiction and I didn't really know what to write so ya please let me know what you think (R&R)**

** oh ya and if you have any suggestions and comments please let me know ,thanks!**


	2. The Results

Disclaimer: I don't own svu but I do own Whitney and Dr. Jaime 

Chapter 2: The Results

Hospital

Tuesday, June 21st

8:00 pm

Once at the hospital the doctor lead Olivia and Whitney into the examine room where she could do the rape kit. "Ok Whitney we have to do a rape kit on you so go put this gown on please" Doctor. Jaime said. "ok" Whitney answered, with fear in her voice. Whitney did not like the idea of the doctor touching her. When Whitney was dressed in her gown the doctor told her to get up on the table. Once on the table, the doctor looked at Whitney's bruises. She found a total of 15 bruises on Whitney's whole body. 1 was a bruise in the shape of a hand around her neck, which ment she was held down, there were several on her face, 5 or 6 on her stomache and legs. And there was one on both of her wrist that looked like they were from a wrope or possibly a wire, maybe even handcuffs. Olivia took pictures of the bruises with her camera. When Doctor. Jaime started the rape kit. Whitney began to cry "NO STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Whitney screamed out in terror. Olivia placed a hand on Whitney's shoulder, but Whitney quickly flinched away. "Its ok Whitney, just calm down." Olivia said. Olivia turned around and started to walk away, but Whitney quickley grabbed her hand. "No, please stay with me." Whitney said as she started to cry harder. "Ok" Olivia answered. After the rape kit was done the doctor tested Whitney for HIV and gave her birthcontrol pills just incase. "Ok Detective Benson, I will call you when I get all the test results back." Dr. Jaime said. "Ok Thank you" "Come on Whitney lets go"

1 week later

Olivia was sitting at her desk deep in her thoughts when her phone rung, she jumped slightly and answerd "Benson". "Hi, Detective Benson this is Dr.Jaime, I'm calling because I have Whitney's test results." "Ok ill be there in a few minutes." "Ok great bye" They both hung up. Olivia took a deep breathe before getting up and grabbing her coat.

Hospital

"Ok what did you get from the tests?" Olivia asked with nervousness in her voice. "Well she was defently raped, we did some DNA tests and they all pointed to her step-father" Dr. jaime paused. "Ya when she first came into the Squad room she said that her step-dad was the one who raped her." Olivia said not so calmly. "She tested negitive for HIV, but positive for..." Dr. Jaime paused and took a deep breathe, Olivia did not like where this was going. Dr. Jaime finally spit out "Pregnancy." Olivia's heart sunk how was she going to tell Whitney she was pregnant.

Olivia's car

All the way back to the precint Olivia was lost in her thoughts on how to tell Whitney the news. Olivia finally decided she would call Whitney when she got back to the precint and tell her to come down to the precint and just tell her. Olivia pulled up to the precint and shut the car off. She took a deep breathe before she go out of the car.

Inside the precint

Olivia walked into the precint and went to her locker to put her coat away and get some things. When she shut her locker door and turned around Whitney was standing in front of her. "Whitney..." she stutterd. "Hi Olivia, Elliot called me and told me you went t get my test results. "Yes I did" "Well what did they say?" Whitney asked curious. "Whitney I think you should come sit down." Olivia said. Whitney just gave her the "just tell me now" look. Olivia led her to one of the irrogation rooms. Once inside they both sat down. "Well.." Whitney asked. "The rape kit came back positive and the DNA came back your step fathers." Olivia paused "Well i could have told you that" Whitney said in kind of an annoyed tone. "thats not all, you came back negitive for HIV." "But positive...for pregnancy" Whitney started to cry she put her head in her hands and cried. "Why does everything bad always has to happen to me?" "How can I bring a baby into this world where there is so much evil, into a world where they can be hurt." "I know Whitney I know" Olivia said. "I need some fresh air ill be back" Whitney said as she started to get up.

On the roof of the precint

It was a warm night, Whitney could feel the warm breeze brush across her face, as she looked down on New York City. Whitney was too lost in her thoughts that when Olivia came up behind her and put her hand on Whitney's shoulder, Whitney didn't notice. When she did she jumped slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that" Olivia said in a calm, understanding voice. "No it's ok don't worry about it." "Do you want me to take you home now?" Olivia asked. Whitney turned around to face her. "No I don't ever want to go back to that house EVER!"

Sorry it was so short, ill make the next chapter longer i promise! Well you know the drill R&R.

Thanks


	3. Yelling and a Kiss

_**Disclaimers: I dont own SVU but I own Whitney, her mother, and Mike.**_

Chapter 3

**Squadroom**

"Ok lets go inside and we can talk"

Olivia and Whitney walked inside only to see Whitney's mother yelling at Elliot.

"Calm down ma'am." Elliot said starting to get annoyed. "No where in the hell is my whore of a daughter."

Whitney felt her stomache drop two floors. Olivia went over "Ma'am calm down" Olivia grabbed her arm.

"Don't you tell me what to do." She aregued back, snatching her arm away.Whitney's mother noticed Whitney standing in the corner with tears running down her face like a river.

"You little fucking whore get over here we're going home!" Her mother grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her. "I'll teach you what you get for being a little slut, your 16 and pregnant!" her mother's words were slurred, Whitney knew she was drunk.

"Great" Whitney thought to her self. "WELL IF YOUR HUSBAND DIDN'T RAPE ME THEN I WOULDN'T BE PREGNANT!" Whitney shouted at her mother, it wasn't until after she said it that she relized she had.

"Your gonna pay for yelling at me little missy!" her mother screamed back."You know what Rachel your gonna really pay for that because im telling Mike" her mother said as she started to drag her out of the precint.

"No i'm not 1. becuase im not going with you, and 2. MY NAME IS WHITNEY NOT RACHEL!" Whitney screamed back.

"Oh yes you are Rachel." Whitney sighed she knew from expirence not to fight back with her mother or step-father or she would just get hurt worst. Whitney decided just to give up and go with her mother.

Later at the precint Olivia and Elliot sat at their desk working on paperwork. Elliot looked up at Olivia to see that she was starting off in space, he figured she was lost deep in her thoughts.

"Liv, whats wrong?" he asked. Olivia sturred from her thoughts,

"Oh..um...nothing just thinking."

"About Whitney right?"

"Yea how did you know?"

"Oh don't try that on me, I know you Liv, I know that you can relate to her, that you can feel her pain."

Olivia sighed.

"Are you hungry?" Elliot asked trying to change the subject.

"Not really"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes im positive El."

'Ok" he answerd not wanting to make her mad.

Just then Cregan came out of his office "Guys go home its 2am, go get some sleep.'' Fin jumped up and ran out the door. Munch slowly got up and put is jacket up and left.

"Do you need a ride Liv?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"Um...no I only live a few blocks from here i'll walk."

"No i'm not letting you walk it's cold outside, come on i'm driving you home." he said demandingly.

"Ok fine" Olivia was to tired to argue right now.

**Elliot's Car**

Most of the car ride to Olivia's was quiet. Olivia sat staring out the window lost in her thoughts. Elliot heard her sigh.They they pulled up in front of Olivia's house.

"I'll walk you in Liv" Elliot said hoping she would say ok

"No it's ok you dont have to"

"I'm walking you in rather you like it or not" Elliot demanded

"Ok fine"

**Olivia's Apartment**

"Do you want to talk about it Liv?"

"Not really"

"Come on Liv just talk to me please"

Olivia collasped into his arms crying, Elliot just sat there shocked with the woman he loved so much for so long, right there in his arms.

"Shh it's ok Liv" Elliot said comforting her, as he stroked her hair.

**2 hours later**

Olivia and Elliot still were sitting on the couch, Olivia in Elliot's arms 2 hours later.

"Well I really should be going now Liv"

Olivia look uo at him "No...please stay here with me"

"Are you sure Liv?"

"Yes I'm positive"

"Ok"

Before Elliot new it Olivia had pulled him into a kiss. It felt so wrong because h just got divorce from Kathy. But yet it felt so right, to both of them.

Cliff Hanger! lol sorry this chapter was so short! R&R thanks


	4. Your Daddy

**Disclaimer: I dont own SVU, Dick Wolf does.**

**  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**chapter 4**

**"Your Daddy"**

* * *

They finally pulled apart. "I...should go liv" Elliot said, not knowing what else to say, as he stood up to get his coat.

"Ok ill see you tomorrow at work" Olivia said, not knowing what to say either.

* * *

**Olivia's Apartment**

**Olivia's POV**

Olivia lay in her bed lost in her thoughts.

"I can't believe I just kissed my partner for 7 years. I've loved him for so long, but I never knew he felt the same way. The thing i'm worried about is us losing our jobs. Tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a day, trying to act normal around each other like nothing happend." Olivia thought to her self as she lay beneith the covers of her bed.

* * *

**Elliot's Car **

**Elliot's POV**

Elliot sat in his car driving home from Olivia's apartment, completely lost in his thoughts about what happend between them. "But was it really just a kiss or was it more?" Elliot thought to himself. He knew it meant something to him, but he wasn't sure if it really meant anything to Olivia. But the hard part was coming tomorrow, trying to act normal at work, as if nothing ever happend.

* * *

**SVU squad room**

"Hey guys" Cragen greeted his detectives as he walked out of his office. Almost at once everyone answered with a "Hey" or a "Hi". The whole day was spent doing paperwork.

John looked over at Olivia and Elliot, noticing that they have not spoken to each other or look at each other all day. John got Fin's attention and mouth to him "Whats up with Olivia and Elliot?"

"I don't know" Fin mouthed back

John shrugged and went back to his paperwork.

* * *

**2 hours later**

**SVU squad room**

**11:30 pm**

Fin and Munch left about an hour ago, it was just Olivia and Elliot. Elliot looked up at Olivia who was still working on paperwork. She had huge bags under her eyes, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Liv we can probaly leave now its 11:30, the paperwork can wait til tomorrow." Elliot said tiredly

"Ya your right" Olivia answered as she threw down her pen and closed the file she was working on, and cleaned up her desk. Elliot got up and got his coat and put it on, and grabbed Olivia's and handed it to her.

"Thanks" She said barely even being able to stand.

* * *

**Elliot's Car**

The car ride to Olivia's was silent. Both were lost in there thoughts about the other night. Finally they pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment building.

"Do you want me to walk you up?" Elliot asked her, hoping she would say yes so they could talk.

"No, i'll be alright" She said, not wanting anything else to happen that they would regret.

"Ok good night Liv" Elliot said as she got out of the car.

"Good night El"

* * *

**Elliot's Apartment**

**1:23 am**

Elliot lay in bed staring up at his ceiling. He couldn't think because all his mind was thinking about was Olivia and how much he loved her. He reached for the phone that sat on the nightstand beside his bed and picked up the reciever,. then put it down if she was sleeping he didn't want t wake her.

* * *

**Olivia's Apartment**

**1:23 am**

Olivia lay in bed once again lost in her thoughts. Thinking about what her future would be like if she and Elliot's relationship pregressed into something more than just friends. She wasn't sure what she wanted yet, all she knew that she loved Elliot and she couldn't and wouldn't deny it.

She couldn't sleep so she got up out of bed and went over to the window to look at the stars. She stood there staring at the stars for a while, like they were going to answer her questions.

She was startled by the phone ringing. "Who would call me this late?" She asked her self. She walked over t her nightstand and picked up her phone.

"Hello" She said hoping it wasn't the caption wanting her to go to the precint.

"Hello Olivia or should I call you Detective?"

"Wh-who is this?" She said in a frightened voice

it was silent

"Meet me at the park at 7am" The voice said, it was a low voice that she reconized.

"Not until you tell me who you are" She demanded

"Fine if your going to be that way, ill meet you at your apartment."

She heard a CLICK then the dial tone.

She immeditaly called Elliot.

"Hello" Elliot said in a tired voice.

"Elliot...can you come over now?"

"Sure, for what?" He asked curiously.

"Some guy called me and told me to meet him at the park and 7am, when I told him no he said he would meet me here."

"Ok ill be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok thanks"

CLICK.

**10 Minutes Later**

Olivia heard a knock at her door, releived she walked t the door and opened it. "Hey E..." There she came face to face with a man she knew from pictures. She wasn't quite sure who he was. He pushed his way inside and hit Olivia across the face. '

"Wh-who are you" Olivia said as she got up off the floor.

"Your daddy" He repiled.

Olivia stood their stunned, just then when he said that it hit her, he was her father. Just then he attacked Olivia causing her to fall to the floor with him on top of her. He dragged her into the bedroom and took her handcuffs and handcuffed her to the bed.She started to scream, he held a knife to her throat and said "If you scream ill kill you, and Elliot." Her heart sunk as he said Elliots name. She wanted to scream but she was afraid. Is he going to rape me? Is he going to kill me? Olivia kept thinking to her self. But most of all will Elliot get here before anything bad can happen?

* * *

**This chapter had kind of a twist to it. If its stupid then ill delete it and re-write it. please R&R thanks!**  



End file.
